heroes_of_order_and_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:General Fighter Guide by tolkup
NOTE: This is a work on progress, you can help by sharing feedbacks and I'll quote and respond to them as soon as possible, no flaming please, the certain post will only be quoted if it really helps or counts as a useful information. tolkup's General Fighter Guide Fighters are mainly carries whom carries your team to victory. As I have been playing for a long time now, I know a thing or two about the game and how it works. Fighters also has its weaknesses. Such as Kagax, he wants his health to be low because of his 'Pleasant Misery', but if your 'Fury' is not yet learned or in cooldown, you're in a bit of trouble. There are also skills which trigger a certain skill, let's take Kagax as an example, his first skill allows him to damage the enemy as well as damage him at the same time, having low health to your advantage, 'Tortured Cleave' is known for its uselessness aswell as usefulness in late game. Ranged or Melee? ^ For that question, it depends on you. Do you want to be in the frontlines and deal moderate damage but a low attack speed? Melee. Do you want to be unnoticed and deal low damage, a high attack speed and attacking enemies from afar? Ranged. Let me give you an example for melee and ranged. Take note that the fighters have low defense, melee is close but also gives the enemies a chance of attacking him and that melee hero will deal decent damage at the same time. List of MELEE FIGHTERS Kuirass, the Chameleon Akartu, the Savage Princess Evistix, the Bone Stalker (not yet confirmed, certain a fighter) Savaer, the Nomad Assassin Lut'Hiran, the Paladin Grandmaster Agdirousi, the Sand Walker Kagax, the Reborn Tyrant Debronee, the Inquistor. List of RANGED FIGHTERS Ihaelryna, the Dark Elf Exile Nuutt, the Child of the Forest Lebmont, the Demon Hunter Aria Eagleheart, the Wind Dancer These fighters is the core of their team. A quick summary: Ranged Fighters: Attacks from afar, mainly 8 meters. Your job is to make the enemy team cry and annoyed by attacking, poking them. Melee Fighters: Attacks closely. Your job is to make the enemy team cry by destroying all of them with your tank. NOTE: Never ever everrr target the tank first because the enemy team will slaughter you such as the tanks, they mainly deal low damage but high HP and defense. ETC Okay, we're in the climax, say, have you heard of junglers? They are ones who level up in the jungle. The best junglers are those fast and have a gap closer. Such as... JUNGLERS Paladin Grandmaster Nomad Assassin Reborn Tyrant Sand Walker Some fighters might not have stun or slow, but remember this, everything depends on teamwork. Respect your team and they'll respect you, don't and the team will fall which will result to losing. End of tolkup's General Fighter Guide. Was this helpful? If it is, please give me a positive rep regarding to this post. Thanks! (Positive reputation for tolkup in heroesoforderandchaosforum.com) take note it is the unofficial forums..thanks!!!